


City Girl, Take Me Home

by sneeples



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, basically a self-insert lol, nothing too heavy tho, tw// mentions of alcohol and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneeples/pseuds/sneeples
Summary: A story about a city-slicker girl and her spiky-haired friend.[ DISCONTINUED ]





	City Girl, Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> There was a lack of Sam x Reader fics and me, being a "writer", quickly snatched this opportunity to do so. Might be a little crappy as this is my first fanfic written, but I do hope you enjoy :D

It was drizzling in Stardew Valley. Nothing she could've ever handled.

The city-slicker girl set down her belongings in front of an old, worn down cabin, sighing softly. She came unexpectedly without notice; the consequence being no one was there to greet her. She didn't really mind, however. She was used to being alone. With a click, the cabin opened its doors with a soft creek, and she was home.

The insides mirrored the exterior- it was dusty and severely out-of-shape- and that was putting it lightly. The few furniture pieces left by her grandfather were sparsely but neatly placed on the side, a tell-tale sign her grandfather was a finicky, but simple man. A few pieces of furniture even had that signature "old, abandoned house" white sheet spread onto them. To her left, near the entrance, was a small bed, covered in bedsheets, but dusty. She curled her lip in mild annoyance and disgust. If there was one thing she needed to do first, it was to banish the dust out of her house and clean this place up.

She set her suitcases on the table, which seemed to be in rather good condition. Opening them, she observed her packed items.

In her first suitcase, she had her clothes, neatly stuffed and filled to the brim. Her first action was to put it all away, in neat order in a dresser she uncovered, and she did just so within 15 minutes.

In her second suitcase, she had her personal belongings, mixed up with a few necessities. She brought along her laptop, her iPad, her chargers, a few battery packs- just about anything a city-slick tech-wizard like her could've ever want. Her necessities, such as soaps, towels, toothbrushes, ect. were neatly tucked in a plastic bag. Removing it, she set it aside to deal with later. The rest were cooking utensils- she loved to look, it was her favorite pastime in the city. Not as if she needed to do a lot or any cooking now- she did have a farm to take over and run. With a look of nostalgia washing over her features, she set out to put away her belongings in their rightful places- her electronics near her bed, the bathroom necessities in the bathroom, and her cooking utensils in the kitchen.

The third and final luggage was a lot smaller than the two previous luggages- this was her bag, of course, stuffed to the brim with a variety of snacks and granola bars. Buried under the snacks were three sketchbooks and a large pouch full of pencils, erasers, colored pencils, markers, ect.- anything an artist could drool over. Finally, the last remaining object was a small stuffed dog, beaten up but still holding together. She regarded the dog with a look of appease, before setting it down gently on the table. Quickly, she hid the snacks away in a dust-free corner, and set her backpack onto her bed with no hesitation. Taking out the stuff dog she had put back in, she set it onto the bed, placing the backpack full of artist supplies next to it. She was almost tempted to lay down and sleep, her body slightly aching from doing small house chores.

However, her stubborn nature wasn't going to let her do that so quickly. With a jolt, she began to clean the cabin well into the morning, where she passed out on the dust-free couch, dreaming softly of a superhero coming to rescue her.

* * *

When she woke up, it was too late into the day to do anything. She had completely missed her normal time of waking up by several hours. It was now 1 PM, and she cursed at herself for not setting an alarm a day sooner. Looking outside, she began to get a grip of her surroundings.

It was raining again. However, instead of the light drizzle she experienced yesterday, it was raining cats and dogs. Yawning to herself, she then remembered her promise yesterday while cleaning- she'd pay Mayor Lewis a visit and get a proper welcoming. After all, she DID just show up uninvited with no warning.

However, due to the rain, she was a bit hesitant in going outside, and in frustration, bit her tongue. Damn her and her somehow bad luck!

Propping herself up, she scanned her surrounding. Looks like there was more cleaning to do. Begrudgingly, she began to clean the cabin once again.

* * *

Today, Sam wasn't expecting anything to happen. It was another rainy day, and a rather boring one, too. He itched for adventure, but he knew his mother would scold him if he went out in this weather. "Maybe," he thought out loud, "I'll sneak out!"

And that's exactly what he did.

Sam was wearing his usual attire- a beaten up blue jacket with brown pants and sneakers. He thought he looked pretty handsome. Now, however, standing out in the rain, he looked like the most dumbest person in Pelican Town. He clicked his tongue. Oh well.

Then he had an idea. "Maybe," he thought out loud once again, "I'll go to that abandoned cabin for shelter. That'll be interesting- and certainly fun!" With that, he set off.

* * *

When Sam arrived, he wasn't expecting one of three things- one, an inhabitant in the cabin. Two, the cabin looking inhabitable. Three, a new townsfolk. However, glancing at the cabin, he started to get all giddy giddy. Perhaps it was his chance to do something first, before everyone else! He smiled to himself. Finally, Sam was doing something fun while also doing something semi-important, like making a first impression!

But why would he make a first impression in THESE clothes and in THIS state? C'mon, Sammy, you dummy, think through this more the next time!

But Sam didn't want his opportunity to go to waste. He wanted to be the first person that new inhabitant ever laid eyes on and ever talked to. He wanted to be their friend, regardless of who it was. Determined, Sam walked towards the cabin and very eagerly, knocked on the door.

* * *

The city-slicker was in the middle of cooking spaghetti, humming along to the song vibrating against her eardrums. At first, she didn't hear the knock. But when the door knocked again, she paused her music and set her phone and earbuds on the counter, carefully making sure her pasta didn't boil over. With that, she headed towards the door. "Hello?" she said meekly, wondering if she was hearing things.

"Uh, hello!" A male voice responded through the door. "You're uh, the new girl living in this rusty cabin?" She giggled. "Yes, indeed."

Silence.

"Do you want to come in? I'm cooking spaghetti, and it's pouring outside."

"Oh my god, yes PLEASE!" The male exclaimed through the other side of the door. "I'm freezing my ass off!" She smiled warmly to herself, and opened the door.

A large male was standing at her doorway, shivering and wet. His blond, spiky hair stood out from the rest of his figure, and his warm chocolate eyes smiled graciously at her. The visitor came in, making sure to not leave such a sloppy mess for her to clean up. He then lifted his head up and smelt the air, the faint smell of pasta tingling at his nose.

"Smells nice." He commented. She nodded. "Thank you, uh-" She stopped mid-sentence. "Oh, yeah, the name's Sam!" He smiled warmly. "T-Thank you, Sam." She said. "My name is Kori, by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sam nodded in return.

"Oh, uh, have a seat Sam!" She beckoned. "I'm almost done with the pasta. I'll have to make the sauce next, however, if you don't mind waiting." Sam sat down at the only chair at the table, fixing his posture to be more comfortable. "Not at all! I've got time to kill and a day to spend. I could care less." Kori smiled to herself, and went back to preparing the spaghetti.

"When did you get here?" Sam asked a couple minutes later while she was preparing the sauce.

"Just yesterday." Kori replied nonchalantly.

"Just yesterday and you've got this place looking better than it was for years?" Sam exclaimed out loud. "What the hell Kori? Are you some sort of cleaning wizard?"

"You could say," she giggled. "Grandfather and I were very finicky people. I might've even gotten this obsession for minimalism and cleanliness from him!"

"Have you always loved minimalism?"

"Sorta, yeah. I love order. Order is nice. But sometimes, y'know-" Kori poured the sauce into a different container next to the pasta. "-messes are welcome. It means we're doing something eventful in our life."

"Does that make your grandpa a hypocrite?"

Kori laughed softly, setting plates onto the table. "No Sam, it just makes him one hell of a person to be by." She finally put the spaghetti and sauce onto the table, smiling triumphantly. "Bon appetit!" She beamed. "Oh, and I got no parmesan cheese. Sorry if you even wanted any." Sam smirked before taking a hefty portion of spaghetti and sauce on his plate. The aroma was appetizing- mouthwatering, even. Better than Gus' food, he'd dare to say.

"Where'd you learn to cook?" Sam asked between mouthfuls of spaghetti.

"Oh, I taught myself." Kori explained. "I've always been interested in cooking from a very young age, so once I was able to learn the basics, I quickly mastered it, hence why you're devouring my spaghetti so quickly."

"No shit," Sam exclaimed, reaching for his third plate. "This spaghetti is so GOOD! YOU'RE good" Kori giggled at him. "I'm glad you enjoy it, as well as my cooking Sam. Eat as much as you want."

"Hell yeah! Thank you so much Kori! Is there dessert by any chance?"

"No, but I COULD make one…"

"Hell yeah- I mean, please!"


End file.
